Fireheart Unity The Movie: Emily's Dimensional Crisis
Fireheart Unity The Movie: Emily's Dimensional Crisis is the first movie adaptation of the Heartful Flame Series, adapting the Flashback Arc 1: Dimension Travel. One year before the creation of the Dimensional Remote, Emily Kinney and Kiki the Fox end up in various dimensions and met the denizens of those very universes. Throughout their journey, they encounter various dangeous enemies who are hunting for Kiki, who make the ultimate sacrifice to keep her friend and owner safe.... Movie Summary 'Act 0:Cold Opening' The movie opens in the 2nd Dimension (from AT2D) with several Normbots heading to Doofenshmirtz's builing and informing their 'leader' that it's time to put their plan to motion. A girl is seen spying on them, saying it's worse than she's thought. The leader spotted her and started fires multiple blasts at her but he misses. The girl resembles Emily Kinney but wearing a Resistance attire. The leader orders them to attack. But Emily-2, having learning some skills from Candace-2, finishes them off. After beign sorrounded, she quickly escapes by blinding them with Flash Grenades. After escaping, she contacted Baljeet-2, telling him that the Normbots are starting their plan and that it's time to ask 'them' for help. 'Act 1: Secret Revealed' In the 1st Dimension, Emily Kinney, a girl who is new to Danville, and Kiki the Fox, Emily's pet fox and best friend are playing tag at the Danville Park, with Emily winning. Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletcher Household, Phineas told Ferb to get Emily and Kiki to the backyard so that they could show their latest invention to them. Ferb then head for Danville Park. Back there, Emily told Kiki how she was glad to have Kiki as a pet and best friend and the fact that she doesn't have any secrets. This causes Kiki to remember that she is in fact a secret agent and that she kept it from her so that she won't be relocated. Unbeknownst to them, the sihouletted Normbot from before is watching them. The two decides to head back to the Flynn Fletcher Household to see what Phineas and Ferb are working on. As they are walking, they saw a crack in the middle of the clearing. As Emily touches it, a big crack occues as it formed a dimensional portal with Ferb watching from the distance. The two head inside while Ferb run back to his house. Emily and Kiki find themself in a different Hawaii as they saw a big alien named Jumbaa next to a little alien and a little Hawaiian girl named Lilo and an alien named Stitch. She e approaches them and ask where she is as Jumbaa examines her. Finding out she's from another world, he explains to her that she's in another universe. Emily and Kiki are surprised. Emily introduces her and Kiki to them as Lilo and Stitch decides to show them around their universe. Meanwhile, Ferb told Phineas about what happened to Emily as they decide to finish their latest invention. Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are having fun with Lilo and Stitch.Back in the backyard, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet appeared and help out with the invention. Elsewhere, the sihouletted Normbot decide to carry out his ultimate plan. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher Household, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet step through the portal created by the Dimension-izer with Perry following them while the Fireside Girls decide to stay behind to watch the portal (with Katie worrying about Emily). Candace saw the portal Phineas and Ferb built and step trough it. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated, Doofenshmirtz found the blueprints to the Otherdimension-nator he onced built back (though he didn't regconize it due to his memory of the AT2D events was erased). He decide to built it (once more). Back in the Lilo and Stitch Universe, while waking in town, Emily, Kiki, Lilo and Stitch encounter Stitch's old foe, Leroy. He attacked them as Emily tell Lilo to get help. Lilo and Stitch leaves while Emily is avoiding Leroy's many attacks. Meanwhile, Phineas and company manage to get inside the universe. Back in town, Leroy makes his way to Emily to kill her. Before he can do so, Kiki punch him, thus revealing her identity as a secret agent. Emily was shocked and angry by this, wondering why she had kept this secret from her despite beign friends. Leroy still attempts to attack them until Emily and Kiki knock him out with a wrecking ball. They quickly before Leroy woke up. Meanwhile at the 1st Dimension, Doofenshmirtz finish (re)building the otherdimension-ator. He activates it but it malfunctioned. He then started to have a "deja-vu moment". 'Act 2: Losing Trust' Back in the Lilo and Stitch Universe, Emily and Kiki managed to get away from Leroy by hiding behind a building. Emily then gets mad at Kiki for keeping this secret from her, and stated that she should've just tell her. Just then, another portal appear in front of them. "We are not done with this conversation" Emily said. The two then head inside. On the other side, Phineas is seen asking Jumbaa about Emily and Kiki. Lilo and Stitch arrives and told them about what had happened.Wondering if Emily is allright,they head inside.Candace quickly follows them,thinking that Phineas is doing something bustable. Back in the 1st Dimension,Doofenshmirtz is still trying to make the the machine work.Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki,who ended up in the KND Universe are greeted by the Kids Next Door,Numbuh 1,Numbuh 2,Numbuh 3,Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5.The sihouletted Normbot decides to make his next move.Emily is depressed tht Kiki had not tell her about beign an agent as Numbuh 5 attempts to assure her that she has reasons to have kept it from her.At the other side,Phineas and his friends,along with Candace arrived and are attacked by Father and The Delightful Children.The kids quickly run away from them and then hide in a KND Treehouse and find Emily,Kiki and the KND inside.Phines begin to wonder why Kiki's wearing a hat. Phineas demanded what do they want.Father claim that he wanted Kiki the Fox herself.Just as the Delightful Children attack the treehouse,another portal appeared in front of the kids.They head inside,ended up in another dimension again.Emily and Kiki are seperated from the other kids.Suddenly,a mechanical being called Yogoshimacuritein showed up and attacked them.Before he can deliver his final blow,a red figure called AkaRed(who Emily calls 'RedRed' due to Aka is Red in japanese) and bring them to safety. Yogoshimacuritein sends the Ugatz to find them. 'Act 3: Emily meets a warrior in RED' AkaRed,Emily and Kiki hide inside a forest to hide from the Ugatz as AkaRed explains that this is the Super Sentai Universe.On the other side,the Ugatz are chasing Phineas,Ferb and Candace while Isabella,Buford and Baljeet desperately trying to get to higher grounds.Luckilly,they are saved by Go-onRed,Go-onBlue and ShinkenRed.Phineas thanked them for saving him and the his friends' life. At the other side,Emily is still angry at Kiki for not telling her that she's a secret agent.AkaRed,seeing them arguing reminded Emily that Kiki is not only her pet,but her best friend.Yogoshimacuritein found them and treathens to kill them except for Kiki as he want her alive.However the,Gorangers arrive and fight him.Big One,Change Dragon,Signalman,GaoBlue,MagiShine,BoukenSilver and GekiYellow arrived as well.Phineas and friends arrived along with Go-onRed,Go-onBlue and ShinkenRed.Yogostein and the Ugatz sorrounded them.Another portal quickly appeared.AkaRed told Emily and Kiki to go inside the portal.Emily and Kiki managed to escape,to yet another dimension. 'Act 4: A Warrior,a pre-school girl and a hero' Back in the 1st Dimension,the Fireside Girls are still watching the portal.Katie wonders if Phineas and company are gonna be fine as Adyson assures her that they are.Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki managed to escape to another dimension.There,they met Kai-Lan who ask them if they're okay.Meanwhile back in the Super Sentai Universe,AkaRed and the Super Sentai Warriors are still fighting the Ugatz.Another portal showed up and the kids quickly head inside.Yogoshimacuritein follows them as the portal closes. Back in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe,Kai-Lan is seen petting Kiki as Emily ask why is she not suspicious when she is wearing a hat.Kai-La explains that it doesn't matter if they are normal or secret agents,as long as they are true friends.Afterwards,the kids arrived as Rintoo,Tolee HoHo and LuLu showed up.However,Yogoshimacuritein showed up as well.He uses Kai-Lan's shadows to create Negative Kai-Lan.Negative Kai-Lan attacks the kids by firing blasters.Another portal showed up and Emily and Kiki head inside.The other kids head inside as well.Yogoshimacuritein instruct Nega Kai-Lan to follow them as he returns to his dimension.Nega Kai Lan head inside the portai as the real Kai Lan wonders if this is the warning that girlistalking about. Meanwhile,Emily and Kiki are attacked by Aggregor.Ben Tennyson(as NRG) arrives and save them.Kevin and Gwen arrives to keep Aggregor busy while NRG bring Emily and Kiki to Los Soledad.Aggregor retreats as Gwen teleports herself and Kevin to Los Soledad. At Los Soledad,Phineas and friends also arrived.Ben explained to them that they're inside a dimension which is not part of the clockwise of their dimension.Kevin is working on opening a portal to the clockwise around the Phineas and Ferb Dimension.Just as Kevin opens the portal,Aggregor and Nega Kai Lan arrives and grab Kiki before going inside the portal.The kids head inside the portal as well. 'Act 5: A Lost Memory Revived' The Kids then travel through various dimension like The Penguins of Madagascar Universe,Dora the Explorer Universe,Chowder Universe,Fish Hooks Universe,Spongebob Squarepants Universe & the Adventure Time Universe.The Kids then stopped in another dimension.Phineas comments that he feels like he's been here before.Suddenly,the Normbots from the PnFAT2D attacked them.However,they are saved by an alternate version of Emily Kinney.She quickly recognizes Emily as her 1st Dimension counterpart.Phineas and friends(except for Emily) quickly remember the events of AT2D,including Perry's secret.Which means only one thing,they're inside the 2nd Dimension Danville. Meanwile,Aggregor bring Kiki to a Normbot who is slightly different than the others.The Normbot opens the portal to the 1st Dimension. Emily-2 bring the kids(with Perry the Platypus in his secret agent pesona) to The Resistance base using a secret entrance as the Normbots are patrolling underground.The Resistance are happy to see the 1st Dimension characters.Emily quickly notices an alternate version of Kiki.Emily-2 introduces her as Kiki the FoxBot.As she explains on how she found her,Emily-2 begin to explain the concept of Dimension Characters and Dimension Clockwises to the them. Apparently,each of these dimensions,including the ones that Emily Kiki had visited lived individually.But a highly advanced version of the Normbots,named Normbot Commander plots to rule the multiverse by gathering villains from across the universe.After the Resistance discover their plans,Emily-2 uses her ability to see and open Portal Coordinates to warn the other Dimension Characters about the crisis.She plans to bring Emily and Kiki to the 2nd Dimension earlier in the movie by leaving a crack but ended up opening a wrong portal.Baljeet-2 then proceedly reveals that Normbot Commander built a machine that uses a fox's life force to change the universes to his own image. Knowing that Kiki would be used as the machine's source,Emily decided to save her,despite the fact that she kept her secret from her.A portal was then suddenly opened by Dr. Doofenshmirtz using the Other Dimension-ator back in the 2nd Dimension. 'Act 6: Part of a family' The kids,along with Emily-2 amd Kiki-2 arrived at the 1st Dimension.Meanwhile,Normbot Commander activates the machine that is slowly sucking Kiki's life force as he declare the start of the invasion.The Fireside Girls witnessed the Normbots spreading through the city. That's not all,Leroy,Father and Delightful Children,Yogoshimacuritein,Negative Kai-Lan and Agreggor attack the Tri-State Area. "Phineas:We have to stop that Normbot. Emily:and save Kiki. Major Monogram:Uh yes,you'll save Agent K.Then of course after that she'll be send away forever. Emily:What? Carl:You don't know? Phineas:Emily,if a secret agent's cover's been blown,he/she will be relocated to another city. Emily:That's why she didn't want me to know her secret. Ferb:Precisely. Emily:She didn't tell me her secret because she wanted to stay with me,being part of a family.And I got mad at her for not telling the truth.I..I shouldn't have(begins to sob as tears roll down from her eyes). (Emily-2 walk towards Emily) Emily-2:Don't worry,Emily,we'll save her together. Phineas:(seeing the NormBots)We got to do something about them!" Emily,deciding to make things right,head for the city and fling a grappling hook on NormBot Commander's Craft.She climbs up. "Emily:Hang in there Kiki,I'm comin' " Meanwhile,Normbot Commander's United Villains attack the kids.Just then the characters from the 5 dimensions arrived and save them. "Kai-Lan:I don't actually what's going on around here,but it looks like you needed help. Numbuh 1:The Kids Nexts Door are happy to help. Ben:So am I(transforms to Humongosaur)Humongosaur! Lilo:We'll help too. AkaRed:We Super Sentai Warriors are here to help as well" Perry then shows with some of the replicated Big Ideas. "Phineas:Allright guys,let's kick some robot chassis..again." As they war against the villains and the Normbots,Emily managed to reach the top of the hovercraft.As she tries to free Kiki,Normbot Commander spotted her and throws her at the side of the craft. Meanwhile,Stitch managed to defeat Leroy just like last time(Leroy and Stitch),AkaRed and Go-onRed destroy Yogoshimacuritein for good and the KND tied up Father and The Delightful Children.Ben has a hard time fighting Aggregor.Kai-Lan,instead of fighting her alternate self give her a Twirly-Whirly Flyer,much to Rintoo's confusion.Nega Kai-Lan decide to stop being evil after seeing the flower. "Rintoo:Okay,I don't get it. Kai-Lan:The reason she's evil because she's the opposite of me,she doesn't have fun. Negative Kai-Lan:You know what guys,we're totally cool now" At the hovercraft, NormBot attempts to fire his blast at Emily.Fortunately,he missed and it hit the control panels instead.The Hovercraft is gonna crash!The malfunction also frees Kiki as Emily grabs her.The craft crases to a building.Luckilly,Emily is allright.Normbot Commander threatens to kill her as Emily run away. Meanwhile,Ben managed to defeat Aggreagor using ChamAlien(with an annoyed Kai-Lan knocking him outcold using the Baseball Launcher). Back in the building,the Normbot had cornered Emily.Just as he's about to kill her,Emily push a button which causes a hydraulic press to crush the Normbot,destroying it.The other Normbots are destroyed as well. Back at the building,Emily was glad that the Normbot is destroyed.However... "Emily:Kiki,wake up.We won. (However,Kiki is still motionless) Emily:K-Kiki? (The kids and the dimension characters showed up) Phineas:Hey Emily,we did it,we....(seeing Kiki on Emily's arms)Oh no. Emily:Kiki(begins to sob),Kiki,wake up. (But to no avail.It was too late.Kiki's gone.Her beloved pet,her best friend) Emily:No,I-It can't be.No(tears begin to roll down from her eyes)Kiki,I'm sorry that I got angry.If I knew you'll be send away because you reveal your secret,you would still be....still(she then started crying) Phineas:Emily.... (AkaRed felt sorry for her as well.Suddenly a miracle happened,she woke up.She's alive and well) Emily:Kiki,y-your're okay(hugs her while crying in joy).I-It's a miracle. (Monogram started crying) Carl:Sir,are you crying? Major Monogram:No,I'm sweating through my eyes. Carl:You know sir,it would be a shame if Agent K had to be send away forever.I mean,both of them finally reconcile. Major Monogram:I wish there is a way for her to keep Agent K. Carl:Sir,what about the Amnesia-nator Raygun we made. Major Mongram:Hmm,that might work. At Danville Park,the kids line up to get their memory erased.Emily says her goodbye to Agent K and tell AkaRed that she would rather have her as a part of the family instead of remembering her being a secret agent.As Carl prepares to fire the Amnesia-nator Ray,Phineas,who still remembers the events of AT2D,ask Isabella if she loves him.Isabella replied yes and tells Carl to fire the Amnesia-nator.Phineas once again tells him to stop but alas,to no avail. The next day. Emily,who doesn't remember Kiki being a secret agent is seen enjoying one of Phineas and Ferb's daily activities.Candace,as usual tries to bust them.Emily wonder where Kiki went. Inside Perry's lair,while Perry is getting his mission from Monogram,Kiki is seen putting a picture of her and Emily on a wall and smiles. Songs *Takin' Care of Things (opening song) *Regret Nothing ~Tighten Up~ (Japanese version opening) *Quick Worky Song *Susume!Goranger! *Brand New Reality *Double Action Sword Form *I Walk Away *Robot Riot *Takin' Care of Things Reprise *Kick It Up A Notch ~Kai Lan's Remix~ (end-credit song) End Credits Kai-Lan is seen singing her own version of Kick It Up A Notch with Rintoo,Tolee,Hoho and LuLu as guitar/drum player/background singer. Character Appearances (note: bolds indicate major role; underlines indicates first appearance) 'Main characters' *'Emily Kinney' *'Kiki the Fox' *'Phineas Flynn' *'Ferb Fletcher' *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro' *'Baljeet Tjinder' *'Buford Van Stomm' *'Candace Flynn' *'Perry the Platypus' *'Emily Kinney (2nd Dimension)' *'Kiki the Foxbot' 'Other characters' *'Katie' (appears in both outside and inside of the flashback) *'Milly' (appears in both outside and inside of the flashback) *'Gretchen' *'Adyson Sweetwater' *'Ginger Hirano' *'Holly' *'Juliette Bousquet' *'Goldfish Darkskull' *'Emma Kingsleigh' *'Isabelle Garcio-Shapira' *'Major Francis Monogram' *'Cark Karl' *'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz' *Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) *'Isabella Garcia Shapiro (2nd Dimension)' *'Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension)' *Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) *'Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension)' *Firestorm Girls **Gretchen (2nd Dimension) **Adyson Sweetwater (2nd Dimension) **Ginger Hirano (2nd Dimension) **Holly (2nd Dimension) **Katie (2nd Dimension) **Milly (2nd Dimension) *'Apple Bloom' (only appears outside of flashbacks, minor role) *'Scootaloo' (only appears outside of flashbacks, minor role) *'Sweetie Belle' (only appears outside of flashbacks, minor role) 'Dimension Characters' Lilo and Stitch Universe *'Lilo Pelekai' *'Stitch/Experiment 626' *'Jumbaa' *'Pleakley' KND Universe *'Numbuh 1' *'Numbuh 2' *'Numbuh 3' *'Numbuh 4' *'Numbuh 5' Super Sentai Universe *'AkaRed' *'Go-onRed' *'Go-onBlue' *'BoukenSilver' *'AkaRanger' *'AoRanger' *'KiRanger' *'MomoRanger' *'MidoRanger' *'GekiYellow' *'Big One' *'GaoBlue' *'ShinkenRed' *'Signalman' *'Change Dragon' *'MagiShine' Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe *'Kai-Lan' *'Rintoo' *'Tolee' *'HoHo' *'LuLu' Ben 10 Universe *'Ben Tennyson' **'NRG' **'Jetray' **'Swampfire' **'Humungosaur' *'Gwen Tennyson' *'Kevin Levin' The Penguins of Madagascar Universe *Skipper *Private *Marlene Dora the Explorer Universe *Dora *Boots Chowder Universe *Chowder *Panini Fish Hooks Universe *Milo *Bea *Oscar Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles Adventure Time Universe *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog 'Antagonists' Evil Alliance *'Normbot Commander' *'Leroy' *'Father' *'Delightful Children from Down the Lane' *'Yogoshimacuritein' *'Negative Kai-Lan '(later turned good) *'Aggregor' *'Normbots' Running Gags 'I know what we're gonna do today' 'The "Too Young" Line' 'Ferb's Line' 'Whatcha Doin Perry's entrance to his lair none '''Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This movie aired alongside M-Series The Movie: Dimension Trouble (Original English only).Both movie has something to do with travelling to other dimensions. *Due to Phineas and Ferb being an animated series, the Super Sentai Characters are stylized in animation from Phineas and Ferb (though the Rangers minus AkaRed only appeared in their suits and background music from the Super Sentai Series are played). In addition, the Gokaigers might have given these Super Sentai Warriors their powers back so that they could protect Emily and Kiki, as proven by Go-on Red's dialogue about him defeating Yogoshimacuritein before giving his powers back to the 'space pirates' (refering to the Gokaigers) and AkaRed's 35th Anniversary symbol. *Besides the Super Sentai characters, the running gag is that the characters doesn't address Yogoshimacuritein by name. *Adyson, Katie and Milly are the only Fireside Girls to have a speaking role. *Despite making an appearence, Phineas-2, Ferb-2 and Buford-2 don't have a speaking role. *The other dimensions took place in different dimensional clockwises as stated by Ben Tennyson and Candace-2. *Negative Kai Lan is the only villain to reform. She is also the first Dark Character in the entire Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe franchise. *Emily broke the fourth wall when she has a feeling she's being watched in the Ni Hao Kai Lan Universe. This is a reference to the fact that Ni Hao Kai Lan is originally a preschool tv show. *The Ni Hao Kai Lan characters may have gotten the Baseball Launchers from Emily-2. *The Ben 10 Universe took place in the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien period. *YeYe is mentioned by Rintoo and HoHo. *This is the 1st time an OWCA agent has a near-death experience (in this case,Kiki). *Heinz Doofenshmirtz has a minor role. *The movie is released as Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Movie: Beginnings (エミリー・キニーの次元の危機ザ・ムービー：始まり Emiri Kini no Jigen no Kiki Za Mubi: Hajimari) in Japanese. Errors *When Emily-2 is fighting the Normbots, her glove is nowhere to be seen. *As Ferb notices that Emily and Kiki went inside a portal, his shoes are green. *At first, Isabella is holding a wrench.In the next scene, the wrench is nowhere to be seen. *When Emily and Kiki manage to hide from Leroy, Emily's bow is coloured red. *When Emily and Kiki are greeted by the KND, Kiki's hat is missing. *During the cast's visit to the Super Sentai Universe, Phineas' hair is orange when he tried to get to higher grounds. *When the Gorangers arrived, AkaRed's sleeve is green. *When Emily is greeted by Kai-Lan, Kiki's tail is missing. *As Ben grab NRG save Emily and Kiki, the Ultimatrix symbol is miscoloured red and blue. *During Brand New Reality, Candace's skirt is coloured as her hair. *When the cast follows Emily-2 to the Resistance base, Isabella's bow turned red. *Phineas mentions the events of Revenge of the Phineas but Ferb's appearence in that fanfic has an out of characterestic behavior. However in the sequel,the two dimensions features two different fanfics occuring in a different way. It's possible that the events of Revenge of the Phineas has occured in a different way as well. *When Emily reaches Normbot Commander's hover, her bow is missing. *The Fireside Girls' outfit are coloured as their 2nd Dimension counterpart's at one scene. Continuity *Katie mentions the time she got Fatewhile's Sickness. This references the fanon work "Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Wish". *Phineas mentions the time he ran away from home. It is implied that Phineas-2 and Evil Phineas have the same clothing (Emily-2 acknowledges this in the sequel). (This is a reference to the "Revenge of the Phineas" fanfic) *The Otherdimension-ator, The 2nd Dimension,The Resistance and the Normbots make an appearence.("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Just like AT2D, Phineas and Ferb's Inventions reappeared: **Rover ("Canderemy") **Unicorn Kiddie Ride (Ain't No Kiddie Ride) **Platyposterior (Perry Lays an Egg) **The Beak Suit (The Beak) **The Baseball Launchers (The Chronicles of Meap) **Treehouse Robots (Tree to Get Ready) **Scrubbers (At the Car Wash) *Doofenshirtz has a dejavu moment,just like in ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") *Though not technically a sequel to Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, there are several references to that movie: **Doofenshmirtz found the blueprints for the Otherdimension-ator. The Otherdimension-ator first appeared in the movie. **The way Emily got mad at Kiki is similar to how Phineas got mad at Perry. In fact, both of them were the time where a character's pet revealed their identity(Kiki and Perry). **The settings took place at multiple dimensions and the 2nd Dimension is one of them. Also, The 2nd Dimension Characters make a reappearence. **Emily's decision to forget Kiki's secret is callback to the time Phineas and Ferb decide to forget Perry's secret. **The Amnesia-nator is mentioned. **Phineas remembering the kiss with Isabella back in the movie. **In fact, both AT2D and Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis has dimensional settings. **5 Songs from AT2D are played. *The events of this movie is later referenced in Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Epilogue: Edge of Time Allusions *There are several homages to the dimensions based on TV Shows that appears: **Homages to the Lilo and Stitch The Series crossovers '''and '''The Grim Adventures of the KND: ***There is a note of a different style of artwork in the characters.This is one of the main elements throughout the series. **Homages to Ni Hao, Kai Lan ***Emily notices that she's beign watched.The Ni Hao,Kai-Lan characters talk to the audience in episodes of NHKL. **Homages to the Super Sentai Series ***Susume! Goranger! plays when the Gorangers arrived.Susume! Goranger is the theme song of the first Super Sentai Series,Himitsu Sentai Goranger. **Homages to Ben 10 Ultimate Alien ***Emily mentions that Los Soledad has the word loneliness in it,refering to the fact that the area is named after this phrase. *'Terminator Series'-After beating up the 2nd batch of Normbots,Emily-2 day the famous line "Come with me if you want to live".Also,the scene where Emily crush the Normbot Commander with the hydraulic press is similar to when Sarah Conner terminated the T-800 using the same method. Category:Movies Category:Phinabella Moment Category:Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works